Invincible
by ShunandAce
Summary: Alice drives UTI and gets in a car accident...what will happen? Sad songfic, don't like don't read, story is better than the description XD


**I AM SO PO'D RIGHT NOW!**

**I wrote this whole fic out and then it was DELETED. I had it made longer, but for the sake of my sanity I left it at a one-shot...however, I may write a sequel. It depends. =/ This is my first fic so be gentle (but constructive crit is welcome!)**

**WARNING: I wrote this while in a gloomy mood, it's pretty depressing. If you're looking for a fluffy, cheerful story about AlicexShun, then look somewhere else...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, Dan and Drago wouldn't be so overrated, Alice would appear a lot more, and Shun would have kept his place as the best brawler because...we all know he is. :D**

**Also, it would be more like season one (the good ol' days...), I don't even watch the new seasons because it annoys me to no end that Alice and Runo aren't around. /END RANT**

**Song: Invincible by Jesse McCartney**

**I suggest you listen to this song while reading the fic...it makes it much more sad...XD**

**Anyway, here it is. Invincible.**

_**I said "don't do it, babe."  
><strong>__**Said "it ain't worth it, babe."  
><strong>__**But you did it anyway,  
><strong>__**four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

Seventeen-year-old Shun Kazami raced through the cold, brightly-lit hospital hallways in a blur of purple and black. Nurses jumped out of his way with yelps of fear to avoid being knocked over by the frantic ninja boy. He'd never been completely comfortable in hospitals after his mother died, but that thought never crossed his mind as he dodged a cart-full of syringes and gauze and slid around the corner into the Intensive Care Unit.

_She'll be fine! She's always fine! _He tried desperately to convince himself. But he knew it was bad...she'd gone right into that tree, and then another car had come and hit her from the side. She _never _got drunk, let alone _drove _drunk. This was why he knew, he knew that she had done this on purpose...but he couldn't gather why. _Was it something I did? Did I make her depressed?_

_**September first, 2003  
><strong>__**It took the life right out of me  
><strong>__**Hung up the phone and raced out the door,  
><strong>__**Broken  
><strong>__**I tried to believe that it wasn't true  
><strong>__**But in my heart, I always knew  
><strong>__**Being the life of the party would catch up to you  
><strong>__**Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours**_

He finally spotted the right room number, 666. _Figures, _he thought bitterly, _she gets the unluckiest room in the whole damn hospital._ He threw the door open without hesitation, and dropped to his knees beside the bed with the orange-haired girl in it, tears coming down already. He let them fall.

Even covered in gauze, plaster and blood, she was unmistakeably beautiful. Her soft orange-red hair fanned out around her head on the pillow, a contrast to her pale skin. Her chest rose and fell ever so slowly. So peaceful. She could have been asleep.

He took her bandaged hand in both of his and bowed his head, tears streaming nonstop from his eyes. "Why Alice? Why'd you do it? Was it me?" His voice shook, and he could barely get out the last words; "I'm sorry."

After a moment, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she moaned lightly under her breath. "Shun..." He immediately looked up, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Shun...it's not you, it's..." She stopped for a moment, choking up, and she stared straight up at the ceiling as she spoke. "I betrayed you, all of the brawlers, and I hurt all those poor Bakugan...I deserve to die for what I did. So it won't ever happen again." She looked at him, and his whole body was shaking, the tears stopped momentarily, but still visible in his honey-golden eyes.

"No...Alice, please. It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone. Please don't go. I love you! I can't live without you!" He started to sob, and buried his face in her chest. She stroked his hair softly. "Shh...I'm so, so sorry, Shun. I don't...I don't want to die. It was a mistake." Moisture jumped to her own eyes. "I want to stay here with you."

_**I said "don't do it, babe."  
><strong>__**Said "it ain't worth it, babe."  
><strong>__**But you did it anyway,  
><strong>__**four or five drinks and you were on your way.  
><strong>__**Everything's cool on the straightaway,  
><strong>__**but you took that turn doing 85 in a 35.  
><strong>__**Why, babe?**_

Shun looked up at her, sobs subsiding, but breathing heavily. "Don't...leave me. _Please."_

Alice reached up and cupped his face in her hand softly. "I love you. I'll always love you. But you have to let me go now. Please...take care of Hydra for me." She whispered, and slowly took the Darkus Bakugan off of her bedside table and pressed him into Shun's palm. She then lifted her head as much as she could on the pillow and pressed her lips to Shun's with surprising force.

She waited until getting a response from him to lay her head back down, and close her eyes. Shun watched, his heart going to pieces, as the girl he loved drew her final breath and the monitor sounded an alarming _bleeeeep!_ signifying that her heart had stopped. "No! Alice!" He all but screamed, as two nurses came in and tore him away from her body, pulling him out of the room.

_**Every time I'm home, I pass that road  
><strong>__**Driving alone, and the street feels cold**_

_**Seeing your face, yeah it's haunting me  
><strong>__**My mind goes crazy trying to figure out  
><strong>__**Just where you'd be four years from now  
><strong>__**And what you were thinking when the lights came down**_

_**The doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours!  
><strong>__**I said "don't do it, babe."  
><strong>__**Said "it ain't worth it, babe."  
><strong>__**But you did it anyway,  
><strong>__**four or five drinks and you were on your way.  
><strong>__**Everything's cool on the straightaway  
><strong>__**but you took that turn doing 85 in a 35.  
><strong>__**Why, babe?**_

**-ONE YEAR LATER**

Eighteen-year-old Shun Kazami walked slowly up to the marble gravestone, as he had been doing every single day for the past year, but this time was different, it was special. He knelt down and set a bouquet of white lilies up against the stone carefully. White lilies were her favorite flower.

"Hey, Al. It's me again." Already, tears jumped into his eyes. He wiped the moisture away, not wanting to break down just yet. "I miss you. So much. It's just not the same here without you." He paused. "You know, today is exactly one year from the day you left. September first. This is the day I hate the most." Now tears were streaming, he couldn't help it anymore. "It reminds me of all the things you never got to do. Like turning eighteen, going to college...you never got to go to France like you always said you wanted to, or even get a pet turantula - though why you ever wanted one of those, I'll never know." He forced a shaky laugh through his tears. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't remember that and wish I could give it all to you. I miss your smile, your gorgeous brown eyes, that sweet scent that I could never really identify..."

He had to stop, because he was almost sobbing. "Hydra is still doing good. I've been taking care of him, like you told me to. I brought him with me today." He pulled the Darkus Bakugan out of his shirt pocket and set him on top of the marker, where he popped open and looked around, but remained silent as ever. "He doesn't really talk anymore. I guess he's just sad. But he'll be alright." He heaved a sigh and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the cool marble, and stayed there for several minutes.

_**Whoever said that life was fair,  
><strong>__**when you live without a care?  
><strong>__**When you're invincible, when you're invincible**_

_**When you're invincible, who thinks about leaving when you're livin'?**_

Eventually, he raised his head again and looked away for a moment before speaking. "I love you, Alice. I'll never love anyone else for as long as I live. Dan reckons I should just move on...he's an idiot." He sighed again. "But I know he misses you, too. And Marucho, Julie, Runo...they all do. You were our solid ground, and maybe we relied on you a little _too_ much." He slowly brought two fingers to his lips, kissed them and pressed them to the grave marker, biting his lip. "I should go, grandfather is expecting me. I'll be here tomorrow, same time, as always." He held out his palm for Hydra, who jumped on, and grudgingly let his arm fall back to his side as he stood. "Goodbye for now." And he turned and walked away.

_**I said "don't do it, babe."  
><strong>__**Said "it ain't worth it, babe."  
><strong>__**But you did it anyway,  
><strong>__**four or five drinks and you were on your way.  
><strong>__**Everything's cool on the straightaway,  
><strong>__**but you took that turn doing 85 in a 35...**_

_**I said "don't do it, babe."  
><strong>__**Said "it ain't worth it, babe."  
><strong>__**But you did it anyway,  
><strong>__**four or five drinks and you were on your way...**_


End file.
